9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Quest
A quest is a series of one or more special assignments that a player character must perform to get a reward. Types of Quests Roads to the Dragon These quests continue the storyline of the game. Rewards for these quests include Clan Epithets, Clothes, Relics, Gold, Good Karma, Clan Contribution, and other items. Roads to Enlightenment Roads to Fate Roads to Fate have not yet been implemented in the Acclaim version of 9Dragons. Heroic Episodes Heroic Episodes are special quests that can be completed multiple times, as long as the player character is within the quest's level requirements. Heroic Episodes have a ranking list for the top ten player characters. Being ranked #1 on the list will earn you an epithet. Prerequisites Every quest has a specific set of prerequisites. Possible quest prerequisites include: * A minimum player character level * A maximum player character level * Completion of other quests * Possession of specific items Getting a Quest Quest are usually initiated by talking to a specific NPC and agreeing to perform a task. Refusing the NPC's request has no negative effect, the quest can be started later by talking to the NPC again. A few quests are initiated by a message window that pops up when the prerequisites for the quest are fulfilled. Quest Objectives Each part of a quest involves one or more of the following assignments: * Talk to a specific NPC * Kill a specific number of mobs, sometimes in a specific area * Hit a specific mob once * Go to a place on the map * Acquire one or more items ** Items that can be bought from a store ** Items dropped by a mob ** Items that appear in the inventory when killing a mob when the quest is active ** Items that appear in the inventory when using an interactive part of the environment (e.g. chest) * Reach a specific skill level Time limit Some quests have a time limit, i.e. the player has only limited time to complete the quest objectives. For Heroic Episodes, the quest goal is to either fulfill an objective as often as possible in a fixed amount of time, or fulfill a specific objective as fast as possible. For the former, the player should try to complete the quest objective as often as possible (e.g. kill as many mobs as possible) before the time runs out. After the time runs out, the player character can return to the quest giving NPC and get the reward. For all other types of quests, if time runs out before the objectives are completed, the quest is failed. Giving up All quests except Roads to the Dragon quests can be given up. They can be started again by talking to the NPC that started the quest initially. Quest Rewards Upon successful completion of a quest, the player character receives a reward. Rewards include * Gold * Experience * Items * Skills * Good or Bad Karma * Epithets * Clan Contribution Points * One of a selection of items or gold Party Quests Category:nines dragons jade wall